


L'Audacieux, l'Indépendant et le Négociateur

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Anakin, Badass Obi-Wan, Badass Qui-Gon, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Gen, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Quand trois Clones se font sauver par trois Jedi légendaires.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	L'Audacieux, l'Indépendant et le Négociateur

**_ Geonosis, durant la guerre des Clones _ **

La guerre n'a jamais fait autant rage à ce moment-là. Rex en était certain. Il avait connu de nombreuses batailles ses 5 dernières années, mais jamais cela n'avait été si dure. Reprendre Geonosis aux mains des séparatistes était une épreuve impossible. En quelques jours, la planète avait été envahie d'une armée de droïde, les menant à une embuscade. Le chevalier Jedi qui les dirigeait avait été malencontreusement tué en tentant d'appeler des renforts. Mais y avait-il des renforts qui allaient vraiment venir ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils faisaient face à cette guerre interminable sur cette maudite planète.

Ils étaient désormais une petite cinquantaine de soldats clones réfugiés dans les hauteurs d'une colline surplombant les alentours, si bien qu'ils savaient qui pouvaient venir les attaquer. Pourtant, ils étaient coincés. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'armée droïde qui allait les attaquer en plein front. Il y avait une trêve de 3h, le temps que Rex puisse ramener les blessés et les survivants à ce point-là. C'était la dernière annonce qu'ils avaient reçus, dans les hachements du transmetteur lorsqu'il avait tenté de communiquer avec l'Ordre Jedi.

« Nous remettons notre vie entre les mains de la Force, souffla Rex en fixant le paysage rouge au loin qui s'étendait à l'infini de sa hauteur, contemplant l'armée ennemie qui allaient les entourer dans quelques minutes.

\- Je pense que nous ne verrons pas le soleil se levait, mon commandant, murmura Cinq à ces cotés.

\- Peu importe, au moins nous mourrons ensemble, en tant que frères, en tant que soldats, pour la République. Notre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. »

Cinq hocha la tête, puis comme si, leurs ennemis ne voulaient pas qu'ils continuent la conversation, une violente explosion les propulsèrent en arrière.

« Cinq ! Hurla Rex en toussant et clignant des yeux à cause de la poussière.

Il ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Des bruits assourdissants détruisirent ses tympans temporairement. Un son aigu le tiraillait, le désorientant pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à qu'il puisse retrouver son ouïe. Alors qu'il y avait la paix, quelques secondes auparavant, il était de nouveau de retour sur les champs de bataille. Il entendit les cris de ses compagnies, les râles des blessés, les craquements des os, les tirs impitoyables de leurs adversaires, il pouvait sentir la détermination de ses frères, la riposte de ceux qui pouvaient encore se battre, l'acceptation de la mort.

C'était terminé. Personne ne viendra. Personne ne viendra sauver de simples clones. C'était trop risqué. Rex tomba à genoux quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un vaisseau ennemi juste au-dessus d'eux, qui pointaient leurs viseurs vers eux.

C'était fini.

« Adieux mes frères. »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa condamnation.

Une violente explosion qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il attendait, le fit ouvrir les yeux. Le vaisseau au-dessus d'eux était en feu et virait sur le côté.

« Quoi ? Souffla Rex.

Une ombre pouvait se voir sur le dessus de l'engin et il sauta élégamment au sol, à quelques mètres de Rex, tandis que le vaisseau alla s'écraser très loin, en plein dans l'armée des clones. L'individu portait une cape noire et avait recouvert sa tête de sa capuche.

A sa main, une lame brillante et bleue fut levée.

Ne pouvant se détacher du regard de cette nouvelle apparition, Rex remarqua à peine que l'étranger vint vers lui.

« Allons, debout, soldat, nous ne faisons que commencer, déclara-t-il en enlevant sa capuche.

C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns et longs, ses yeux bleu-vert et pétillants montraient un certain amusement à ce moment-là, qui dérouta le soldat. Ce dernier se mit difficilement sur ses jambes, il devina aisément qu'il avait à faire à un Jedi. Ainsi l'Ordre Jedi ne les avait pas abandonnés.

\- Je suis Anakin Skywalker et vous êtes ?

\- Rex du 501ème Bataillon, monsieur.

\- Bien, enchanté. Vous serez désormais sous mes ordres et je vous demande donc de regrouper vos hommes.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes encerclés.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas, s'amusa Anakin, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

\- Des renforts arrivent ? Une armée ?

\- Une armée, oh Force, non.

\- Mais …

\- Laissez-nous faire, Rex. » Coupa simplement Anakin avec un sourire.

Le clone en chef voulut poser plus de questions, mais il préféra obéir aux ordres du Jedi et hurla à ses hommes de se rassembler et de regrouper les blessés. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de bruits de canons, d'explosions et de tirs. Tout s'était arrêté, depuis qu'Anakin avait détruit le vaisseau ennemi. Que se passait-il ?

Il se tourna alors vers la silhouette d'Anakin qui s'était approché du bord de la falaise. Sa confiance était incroyable. Rex ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement quand il se questionna sur les véritables capacités de cet homme.

Pris de curiosités et sans doute causés par l'adrénaline, il se précipita vers lui.

« Eh bien, je pensais vous avoir dit de rester à l'arrière ? S'étonna Anakin en le voyant à ses côtés.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit cela.

\- Restez à l'arrière, alors.

\- Monsieur, je suis…nous sommes des soldats.

\- Des soldats blessés et fatigués, vous nous ralentirez, rétorqua le jeune Jedi.

\- Nous sommes encerclés, répéta Rex de plus en plus énervé, cette première armée va nous achever. »

Il pointa du doigt l'armée de droïde, à leurs pieds. Mais Anakin éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule du clone.

« Je vois, que tu n'as pas confiance en moi…mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'y faire. »

Et il sauta de la falaise, se jetant corps et âme dans la foule de droïde. C'est là qu'il se rappela alors que le nom de Skywalker ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Anakin Skywalker, l'Audacieux._

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Cody savait que son heure était venu quand ils ont dû battre retraite et se sont rendus. Il y a trop de morts, trop de blessés, malgré sa force de détermination et sa rage de combat, le commandant de son unité s'était fait capturé par les droïdes de combat. Il aurait préféré être tué mais visiblement l'ennemi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ainsi ils obligèrent à l'ensemble de ses hommes survivants de poser les armes et les ont temporairement obligés à se regrouper dans un camp de fortune en attendant les instructions de leurs hiérarchies. Cody était trop épuisé et son bras gauche ne répondant plus pour tenter quoique ce soit pour s'échapper ou demander du renfort. La dernière communication qu'il avait eue avec Rex n'était pas optimiste. Il était certain qu'il allait y passer, qu'il ne verrait plus de victoires. La seule chose qu'il le satisfaisait était qu'il allait mourir auprès de ses frères.

Des droïdes de combats les avaient encerclés, pointant leurs armes sur eux, les narguant et les obligeant à patienter leur propre mort. C'était tout aussi cruel qu'une simple torture.

Puis quand il leva la tête, il aperçut au loin, à travers la poussière et le sable, un individu. Il crut à mirage mais la silhouette se rapprochait, doucement, discrètement et calmement. Les droïdes ne le remarquèrent que lorsque Cody put découvrir le visage de l'individu. C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec une barbe et de longs cheveux bruns et gris. Sa cape, tout comme sa chevelure, flottait au gré du vent.

Croisant son regard, l'étranger esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

Un sabre laser apparut.

« Bien, s'écria ce dernier en redressant son sabre, mon nom est Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui veut commencer ? »

Les droïdes se retournèrent en un seul.

Et Cody savait une chose.

C'était que l'homme allait gagner.

On tira sur lui mais le sabre vert dévia chaque boulon, les renvoyant à leur propriétaire d'une façon déconcertante. Il était clair qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, un Chevalier Jedi. Il s'avançait vers eux, tranquillement tournoyant son épée, découpant en deux chaque droïde un par un, sans une égratignure avec une élégance insolente que Rex lui enviait. Les Jedi étaient cools, mais celui-là l'était encore plus.

Lorsque le silence revint, seul le Jedi était encore debout. Ses épaules se détendirent et il éteignit son sabre laser, se joignant vers le groupe de Clones emprisonnés.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en les libérant de leur chaîne d'un revers de main, utilisant la Force.

Cody fit un signe de la tête, ne détachant pas son regard sur le Jedi, qui le remarqua rapidement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu, souffla Cody.

\- Oh.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils vous ont envoyé…vous ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien…on passait par là, rit Qui-Gon Jinn.

\- Vos compagnons sont là ?

\- Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis jamais seul, mon ami. »

_Qui-Gon Jinn, L'Indépendant._

* * *

Kix traversait le champ de bataille à la recherche de survivant. Les droïdes les avaient décimés. On les avait pris par surprise, ils avaient traversés leurs camps comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples fourmis. Ils avaient tentés de riposter, de se défendre et de se battre, mais c'était peine perdu, certains se sont repliés plus loin, notamment Rex, qui était dirigé par un Jedi. Il espérait qu'ils aient pu trouver une solution pour se sortir de ces embuscades menés par les Séparatistes. Mais Kix n'en était pas sûr, son communicateur était cassé, ne pouvant joindre aucun de ses frères. Il était resté à l'arrière, pour récupérer des survivants. On aurait pu croire qu'il délaissait ses frères partis au combat, mais il en avait marre de cette guerre, marre de perdre des êtres qui comptaient pour lui. Kix n'a jamais été un soldat belliqueux, s'il l'avait choisi, il aurait fait botaniste. Mais il avait été formé pour être le médecin de son unité. C'était sa destinée.

Il avait trouvé trois survivants, donc un qui était blessé gravement au niveau de la poitrine. Armé de son sac d'urgence médical, il fit de son mieux pour couvrir la blessure de bacta et donner des antalgiques à son frère, mais son pronostic vital était engagée. Le Clone avait besoin de soins urgents, mais Kix n'avait rien qui pourrait améliorer son état.

« Waxer, respire, je t'en prie, reste éveillé, tu ne dois pas t'endormir, clama Kix en lui attrapant la main.

\- Kix…je vais…mourir…

\- Non, je vais te sortir de là…il faut...les renforts vont arriver…d'accord ?

\- Non..c'est trop tard…

\- Waxer…je…

\- Nos…mon frère… »

Il était en train de perdre la vie et Kix ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver ! Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, impuissant. Il avait la rage, voir un de ses frères mourir sous ses yeux étaient la pire des injustices.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une voix dans son dos le prit par surprise.

« Ecartez-vous, mon ami. »

Kix sursauta et se retourna. Un homme encapuchonné dans un grand manteau brun était apparu derrière lui. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

« Qui êtes-vous ? S'écria-t-il en se levant pour protéger son frère mourant avec son corps.

\- Laisse-moi le sauver, dit-il simplement en le repoussant doucement d'une main sur son épaule.

La voix était si douce, si apaisante et si rassurante que Kix ne protesta pas. L'étranger s'agenouilla auprès du corps de Waxer et posa ses mains sur la poitrine ensanglantée du soldat.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vivre, fit l'individu au blessé, quel est ton nom ?

\- Wa…xer.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Waxer. »

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence et Kix découvrit alors le miracle que pouvait faire le dit-Obi-Wan. La plaie de Waxer se referma lentement, la pâleur de son visage disparut et sa respiration devint plus régulière.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'étranger hocha la tête et se remit debout, pivotant vers Kix.

« Waxer ira bien, il a besoin de repos, sa vie n'est plus en danger, y –a-t-il d'autres blessés ? »

Le Clone hocha la tête.

« Très bien, mène-moi à eux. Ensuite, nous irons sur les autres fronts.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, vous et moi.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

A ces mots, l'homme baissa sa capuche. C'était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, avec une barbe élégante et des cheveux roux clairs. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Kix avec respect et à la fois avec tendresse.

« Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, un Jedi. Et toi, tu dois être Kix ? »

Il acquiesça, ne sachant quoi répondre devant cela. Puis il fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir déjà entendu le nom du chevalier Jedi. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis il eut la révélation.

« Vous êtes ….balbutie-t-il sous le choc.

\- Oh, je suis grillé c'est ça ?

\- Vous faites partie du légendaire Trio de Jedi, murmura Kix.

\- Légendaire, c'est un peu abusé. Nous sommes de simples Jedi. »

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, le Négociateur._


End file.
